mijnzoeteliefdefandomcom-20200215-history
Hoofdstuk 16
<< Hoofdstuk 15 Hoofdstuk 17 >> Hoofdstuk N°16 –EEN PERFECT MASKER Debora heeft bewezen een moeilijke tegenstander te zijn. Wie zijn je medestanders? Zal je de waarheid aan iedereen op school kunnen laten zien? Trailer Afspraakjes Outfits Cadeautjes van de Fee Verborgen cadeautjes Er zijn geen verborgen cadeautjes in dit hoofdstuk. Gezochte objecten Afbeeldingen Illustration-Episode16-Candy.jpg Illustration-Episode16-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode16-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode16-Lysander.jpg Illustration-Episode16-Armin.jpg Illustration-Episode16-Ken.jpg Hoofdstukken gids Hoofdstuk N°16-–EEN PERFECT MASKER Hier is de oplossingen gids voor hoofdstuk 16! (Attentie: Hier bevinden zich NIET de antwoorden van de Liefdes Meter.) ---- O V E R Z I C H T ---- DEEL 1 : Zoekend voor informatie DEEL 2 : De journalisten truck DEEL 3 : Vals beschuldigd ---- O V E R Z I C H T ---- ---- D E E L 1: ''' Zoekend voor informatie ---- '''In dit hoofdstuk, zijn er 2 afbeeldingen automatisch beschikbaar en een bonus afbeelding als jouw LM hoog genoeg is met Castiel (op z'n minst 70). Er is een outfit beschikbaar maar niet mogelijk voor een afspraak. Nadat je achter de waarheid bent gekomen over Debora, begint een nieuwe dag op het Amoris College. Je bent geërgerd maar weet niet hoe je de waarheid over Debora's vertrek en de relatie van Castiel en Debora over moet brengen. Jij loopt gelijk tegen de bron van je problemen op: Debora. Er zijn twee mogelijke gesprekken dat je zal leiden op twee verschillende keuzes. ( De volgende twee keuzes zijn mogelijk als je kiest tussen "Wees eerlijk" of "Speel haar spel".) • KEUZE 1 : Praat met de anderen. • KEUZE 2 : Verander je strategie. K E U Z E 1: Praat met de anderen. Jouw keuze zal een nieuwe doelstelling beschikbaar stellen. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Ga de andere studenten proberen waarschuwen.' Je zal met de andere studenten moeten praten. Deze doelstelling eindigt met een gesprek met Debora. Je besluit je te verstoppen op het plein waar je een nieuwe doelstelling ontgrendeld. Het heeft geen nut om door de hallen te lopen, je wordt automatisch terug gestuurd naar het plein. Je gaat hier weer terug naar de hoofdlijnen. K E U Z E 2: Verander je strategie. Jouw keuze zal een nieuwe doelstelling beschikbaar stellen. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Volg Debora waar ze ook heen gaat.' Je moet Debora door verschillende plekken in de school volgen... Het heeft geen nu om door de hallen te lopen, je wordt automatisch terug gestuurd naar het plein. Je gaat hier weer terug naar de hoofdlijnen. Na een kleine woordenwisseling met je vrienden besluit je naar het plein te gaan. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Ga naar de kleedkamer om een gesprek te ontsluiten.' Ga direct naar de kleedkamers waar een bondgenoot op je te wachten staat. Na een korte discussie dat je hart verwarmt, moet je terug naar het plein gaan. ✔ Ga terug naar het plein Onderweg, kom je Rosalie tegen die besluit je te helpen de waarheid open te stellen. Maar voordat je dat doet moet je eerst wat shoppen en rusten! ' ➜ Doelstelling: Zoek Rosalie om te weten te komen of ze meer informatie heeft gevonden over Debora.' Terwijl je voor Rosalie zoekt, kom je verschillende vrienden van je tegen, die voor een groot deel, niet meer tegen je willen praten. Als je je bondgenoot hebt gevonden, maak je een grote ontdekking. Als deze doelstelling ontgrendeld is, maak je een paar stappen met Rosalie om met haar te praten over wat je zojuist hebt ontdekt. Jullie twee besluiten om met Nathaniel te praten. ---- D E E L 2: ' De journalisten truck ---- ' ➜ Doelstelling: Praat met Nathaniel. Terwijl je loopt kan je met een paar gesprekken meeluisteren, waarvan jij het onderwerp bent en het klinkt niet echt aardig, maar zelfs de jongens met waar jij kan praten, veel geluk! Als je met Nathaniel hebt gepraat, neem je een stap naar de volgende doelstelling. Om met Nathaniel over Debora te praten, was een goed idee. Maar wat is beter dan iemand die haar meer haat dan jij om haar te vangen? ✔ Praat met Amber Je stelt een deal voor met Amber, maar ze weigert. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Probeer een ander idee te bedenken door naar de school te gaan. ' Je krijgt een les van Nathaniel, en hij is niet blij dat je met zijn zus hebt gepraat. Dan kom je te weten dat de nieuwe schoolkrant uit is gekomen, Iris ... vind het storend. Jij begrijpt het nadat je het kopie hebt gelezen dat Peggy je had gegeven. Zij geeft je ook een idee om Debora te pakken! De kracht van woorden ' ➜ Doelstelling: Praat met Iris en koop een recorder in het Cadeauwinkeltje.' Je moet naar het cadeauwinkeltje gaan om de recorder te kopen dat je zal toestaan om met Debora te mogen praten. Zoek dan Iris in de school om met haar te praten over Peggy's artikel. Daarna, zoek Debora in de school om met haar te confronteren en neem het gesprek op! ✔ Zoek Debora en probeer haar in de val te lokken. Oeps… Dat ging niet als gepland. De val was tegen je gekeerd en nu heeft zij de opname. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Snel, zoek Debora!' Kwinten verteld je dat hij haar zag met Peggy! Jouw doelstelling is gevalideerd maar je ziet de meest ergste persoon samen met Peggy. Je komt de trio van pestkoppen tegen die blijken een duivelse aanval te hebben! Je bent nieuwsgierig en wilt meer te weten komen. ---- D E E L 3: ' Vals beschuldigd ---- ' ➜ Doelstelling: Probeer te zien wat Amber en haar vriendinnen van plan zijn. Deze doelstelling zal je toestaan om een nieuwe plek in de school te kennen: Boven de trap. De trio’s idee is om een emmer toilet water boven Debora te laten vallen. Je hebt twee keuzes dat gevolgen zullen hebben op je toekomstige gesprekken. • KEUZE 1 : Stop hun. • KEUZE 2 : Laat hen het doen. Wat je ook kiest, jij zal beschuldigd worden van de daad en de directrice is woedend. ✔ Ga naar de gang om in de lerarenkamer te komen. Ga naar de gang om een gesprek te starten met de directrice en het “slachtoffer”. Ga dan terug. Kom op... Geef toe, dit plaatje maakte je best tevreden! ✔ Ga terug naar de gang. Je komt Castiel tegen, die erg boos is over wat er zojuist was gebeurd. Ga naar het trappenhuis om het laatste gesprek met hem te hebben. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Zoek Castiel in de buurt van de trap.' Hij wil echt niet horen wat je over Debora’s echte persoonlijkheid te vertellen hebt en denkt dat je echt schuldig bent. Je krijg je eerste afbeelding. Dan besluit je te vertrekken, te verdrietig vanwege dit gesprek. Als je LM op z'n minst 45 is met Castiel, zal je nog een afbeelding krijgen. ' ➜ Objective: Ga naar de school om het laatste gesprek te ontsluiten!' Loop door de gangen om een afbeelding te krijgen met de jongen wiens je het hoogste LM mee hebt (Tussen Nathaniel, Lysander, Armin en Kwinten). Dat is het einde van deze gids!! Zie je weer in hoofdstuk 17! Liefdes Meter Gids Sleutel: *A. Groene antwoorden geven een positief effect op de jongen. + *B. Rode antwoorden geven een negatief effect op de jongen. - *C. Blauwe antwoorden hebben geen effect op de jongen. = *D. Zwarte antwoorden zijn nog niet ontdekt. NOTE: Het aantal punten hangt af van je sterrenteken. ---- 'Debora' ⎡''Ik was blij je te zien! Het was leuk gisteren, vind je niet?⎦ *A) Nee, niet echt. = *B) Waar heb je het over? = ⎡''Is er wat *naam*? Je trekt zo’n gek gezicht.⎦ *A) (Speel het spelletje mee.) = *B) (Vertel haar de waarheid.) = Optie: Afhankelijk van je keuze zal je verschillende gesprekken krijgen met de jongens. *A) (Vertel het de anderen.) = *B) (Verander mijn strategie.) = Keuze *A) Laat iedereen definitief de waarheid horen. = *B) Probeer de gemoederen wat te bedaren. = ---- 'Nathaniel' ⎡''Als je een tijd naar me zoekt, is dat meestal omdat je me iets wil vragen.⎦ *A) Misschien wil ik je gewoon zien. + *B) Misschien wil ik je gewoon lastigvallen. = ⎡''En net nadat je naar mijn zus loopt om haar hulp te vragen?!⎦ *A) Maar het betreft je zus, niet jou… + *B) O, hou op! Nog niet zo lang geleden kon jij haar ook niet uitstaan! - Keuze *A) (Praat met hem.) - *B) (Negeer hem.) = ---- 'Castiel' ⎡''Ik snap niet waarom ik met jullie praat. Val me gewoon niet meer lastig, oké?⎦ *A) Wij waren hier eerst. - *B) Je lastigvallen? + *C) Pah… Kom Rosalie, het heeft geen zin om met hem te praten. - ⎡''Ik kan het alleen oplossen, in tegenstelling tot anderen, maak je geen zorgen om mij.⎦ *A) Het raakt me nog steeds. = *B) Zoals je wil… Kom later niet bij mij klagen. - *C) Maar toch, wees voorzichtig… - ⎡''Ik let nooit op haar. Waarom wil je haar zien?⎦ *A) Ik wil haar een gunst vragen. *B) Stel ik jou vragen? + ⎡''Het is de eerste keer sinds het artikel van Amber en mij, ik weer in het blad genoemd ben. Het is raar.⎦ *A) Ze heeft een artikel geschreven over jou en Amber? *B) Ze zegt niks gemeens over je, je hebt geluk! *C) Ze schrijft wel eens over mijn “avonturen”… + (Jij begint een gesprek) *A) Als je haar maar niet terug in de armen valt, zal het allemaal goed komen. / of + (Ligt aan je LM) *B) Je zou met haar moeten praten, misschien gaat ze dan weg. - *C) Ik ben blij te zien dat je tenminste een beetje lucide bent. - ---- 'Lysander' ⎡''Hij was gewoon wat moe na het concert. Hij komt later vandaag. Hoe langer je in bed blijft, hoe moeilijker je eruit kan!⎦ *A) Dat klopt. + (Als je van onderwerp bent veranderd met Violet) *B) Heb jij ook moeite om op te staan? = *C) Misschien is zijn bed overdreven bezitterig… = ⎡''Weet je het zeker?⎦ *A) (Vertel hem alles.) = *B) (Fake een glimlach) = ⎡''Ze heeft de situatie in haar voordeel gemanipuleerd… Ik kan me voorstellen dat zelfs ik erin zou geloofd hebben.⎦ *A) Nee, jij niet. Jij bent daar te lief voor! - *B) Dat kan ik me inbeelden, ja… Goed dat je er niet bij was… = *C) Ik betwijfel het, jij denkt na voordat je handelt. + ⎡''Dat zou stom van hem zijn… Hij was er slecht aan toe toen ze vertrok. Als ik in zijn plaats was, zou ik het niet opnieuw proberen. Maar genoeg over hem. Wat is er met jou aan de hand? Voel je je beter? Minder gestrest?⎦ *A) Hoe zou er iets veranderd kunnen zijn… = *B) Het is erger dan voordien… - ⎡''… Wat voer je in je schild?⎦ *A) Ik praat er enkel over in het bijzijn van mijn advocaat. = *B) Ik wilde haar gewoon om hulp vragen. - *C) De vijand van mijn vijand is mijn vriend. + ⎡''Echt? Ik dacht dat… Ik bedoel, dat je een slecht gevoel over haar had.⎦ *A) Om eerlijk te zijn, ja, maar ik wil er nu liever niet over praten. + *B) Geen zorgen, alles is oké! - ---- 'Armin' ⎡''Het was om een reactie van je te krijgen, maar je bent net een standbeeld… Je had TENMINSTE kunnen doen alsof! Je zou altijd moeten lachen om de grapjes van jongens! Het is zoals je nooit aan een meisje vraagt hoe veel ze weegt… Dat zijn de regels.⎦ *A) Sorry, ik ben wat… Geïrriteerd. = *B) Al goed, rustig! = *C) Jij kan echt overgevoelig zijn… = ⎡''Ha ha! Dat verklaart alles! Daarom is hij niet zo goed met mensen.⎦ *A) Jij bent ook niet zo goed. - *B) Lach hem niet uit. Het is zijn schuld niet. + *C) Zo heb ik er nooit over nagedacht… ⎡''Alexis heeft het me net verteld, hij maakte zich zorgen.⎦ *A) Hij beeldt zich gewoon iets in. - *B) Hij is zo overgevoelig. = *C) Hij zou zich met zijn eigen zaken moeten bemoeien! = ⎡''Heeft ze dan eindelijk je aandacht gekregen?⎦ *A) Ik heb liever jongens, geen meiden! + of - (Hangt af van je LM) *B) Het enige is dat ze me op mijn zenuwen werkt. = ---- 'Kwinten' ⎡''Je zou het moeten doen. Toen ze me op onze oude school uitlachten, voelde ik me beter als ik naar jou toe ging. Jij was altijd zo lief.⎦ *A) Dat was niet hetzelfde. + *B) Dat is lief, maar ik wil er toch niet over praten. - ⎡…O-Omdat ik er geen wilde!⎦ *A) Ha ha! Dat is zo stom! *B) Ik had het kunnen raden. Dan is je houding gewoon voor de show! *C) Ik kan het me voorstellen… Nu ben je cool, je wordt vast voortdurend uit gevraagd. Zoals met Amber… + ⎡''Nu ben je zoals zij, wil je dan haar vriendin worden?⎦ *A) Nee, daar gaat het niet over! = *B) Hoe raad je het? - *C) Jij hebt soms echt rare ideeën… = ---- 'Alexis' ⎡''Ja, en we hebben bewezen dat jij je gewoon dingen inbeeldde!⎦ *A) Nee, ik had het niet mis. - *B) We hebben niks bewezen! - *C) Dat dacht ik ook, maar… = (Meer gesprekken) ⎡''Wie zou haar wandaden willen bekendmaken aan een roddeltante zoals jij?⎦ *A) Ze zag me gewoon niet als een bedreiging. *B) De slechteriken in films doen het de hele tijd! + ⎡''Ha ha, je werd te makkelijk afgeleid! Moet je niet iets toegeven?⎦ *A) Ik dacht dat je alleen grappen maakte om Kwinten… + *B) Zou jij niet degene moeten zijn die die vraag zou moeten beantwoorden! ---- 'Melody' ⎡''Oef! Ik zou het echt jammer vinden als ze nu zou vertrekken. Het is zo leuk met iemand nieuw erbij!⎦ *A) Het zou voor iedereen beter zijn als zij hier niet was, geloof me maar! - *B) Weet je Melody, ze is niet zo perfect, jouw Debora… = *C) Sorry, maar ze is verre van zo lief als jij denkt. - ---- 'Violet' (Jij begint een gesprek) *A) (Vertel het haar.) = *B) (Veranderd van onderwerp.) = ---- 'Amber:' ⎡''Daar is ze! Gooi het water!''⎦ *A) (Hou ze tegen!) = (LM met Kwinten stijgt) *B) (Laat ze doen.) = (Meer gesprekken, maar waarschijnlijk met negatieve LM resultaten.) Category:Hoofdstukken lijst Category:Index